Let Me Know
by yongryuu
Summary: The story based on 'Let Me Know' a song from Bangtan Boys, maybe... xD


Tittle: Let Me Know

Genre: Sad, Romance, Fantasy, Angst (maybe)

Author: yongryuu

Cast: - Suga/Min Yoongi

_On top of this ending tune_

_I am standing here alone_

_Now tell me_

_That it's over, let me know_

Musim gugur akan segera berlalu berganti dengan musim dingin, daun-daun di pinggir jalan berguguran dan hawa dingin seolah merasuk sampai ketulang menandakan bahwa musim dingin akan segera tiba. Bagi sebagian orang pasti akan memilih untuk beristirahat dirumah bersama penghangat ruangan yg akan menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin tapi berbeda dengan seorang lelaki satu ini, lelaki ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yg tampak tak terawat, taman di depan rumah yg dulu dipenuhi bunga-bunga yg mekar sekarang semuanya layu, lelaki itu menatap kearah rumah tersebut dengan tatapan kosong sebelum melangkah untuk memasuki rumah tersebut, bunyi berdecit sempat terdengar saat lelaki itu membuka pintu rumah tersebut, sama seperti keadaan diluar rumah tersebut, keadaan di dalam juga terlihat berantakan, banyak benda-benda yg berserakan di lantai ditambah banyak sarang laba-laba yg mulai memenuhi rumah tersebut.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan semakin dalam menuju rumah tersebut sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita yg tengah terduduk di sebuah ranjang yg mulai kusam, wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat dan juga berantakan, untuk sesaat lelaki itu tersenyum dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum kesedihan tergambar jelas diwajah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu berjalan semakin mendekat kearah wanita itu dan akhirnya memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut dan erat dari belakang, takut kalau wanita tersebut akan pergi dari sisinya.

"Hyeoshin-aa… aku datang lagi… aku Min Yoongi datang lagi untukmu…" kata lelaki itu sambil memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, tapi wanita yg ia peluk tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kaja… kau berantakan sekali, aku akan membersihkanmu…" lelaki yg bernama Min Yoongi itu lalu menuntun wanita itu ke kamar mandi.

_Suddenly, rain wells up in my eyes_

_You well up, I see you even when I breathe_

_Love blooms like cherry blossoms but burns and becomes ashes_

_Hey girl I know, the conclusion you made by yourself_

_Your hand, your body, your body heat that was hotter than the equator_

_I'm still here, on repeat on top of the disappeared tune_

_I'm turning by myself on top of this music that has ended_

Berantakan dan tak terawat, itulah kesan pertama ketika memasuki kamar mandi rumah tersebut tapi Min Yoongi tidak mempedulikanya… yg ia pedulikanya adalah wanita yg kini tengah terduduk di _bathup_ sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, dengan perlahan Min Yoongi menyiram air shower ke tubuh wanita itu… walaupun semua tampak tak terawat tapi untungnya airnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Beberapa saat kemudin suara gemuruh mulai terdengar, Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya utnuk melihat keluar dari jendela kamar mandi tersebut, hujan sudah mulai turun. Yoongi menatap wanita itu dalam diam sampai akhirnya ia merasakan air matanya sudah tebendung di pelupuk matanya, ia yakin kalau ia mengedipkan matanya sekali saja pasti air matanya akan jatuh. Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dari wanita itu, ia menyentuh tangan wanita itu, membelai serta menciumnya sampai ia sadari tak ada cinta dan kehangatan dalam tangan itu… tak seperti dulu.

"Hyeoshin-aa… aku akan tetap disini bersamamu… kau juga kan?" Yoongi membelai rambut wanita itu dengan lembut, wanita itu diam tak bergeming…

_Girl let me know_

_Girl let me know_

_Although I already know everything is over_

_Although you're over me_

_Girl let me know_

_Girl let me know_

_Girl let me know_

_Tell me something_

_I just wanna know_

_I just wanna know_

_My lingering feelings are trying to withstand the end_

_So please tell me something, girl let me know_

Yoongi kembali membawa wanita itu ke tempat tidur setelah mendadaninya, ia dengan lembut menyisir rambut wanita itu dan memasangkan sebuah jepitan. Yoongi memandang wanita itu yg sekarang semakin cantik tapi masih dengan wajah pucatnya, ia menggapai kedua tangan wanita itu dan kembali menciumnya dengan lembut dan mengesek"kan tangan wanita itu dipipinya ketiba sebuah ingatan yg tidak ingin ia ingat kembali muncul.

"Yoongi-aa… semuanya sudah berakhir…" kata wanita itu sambil menahan air matanya.

"geojitmal…" balas Yoongi pelan..

"Jangan katakana itu… kau pembohong…" Air mata Yoongi mulai mengalir…

"Min Yoongi-ssi…" wanita itu kembali memanggil Yoongi

"Hentikaaannn!" Teriak Yoongi ketika melihat wanita itu memelas padanya

"Kau pembohong… kau tidak berkata yg sebenarnya… kau pembohong…" Yoongi yg mulai frustasi mulai melempar semua barang" yg ada dihadapanya…

"Katakan yg sebenarnya… bahwa kau berohong… kau mencoba membohongiku!" teriak Yoongi kesal, tapi wanita itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"KAU PEMBOHONG!" teriak Yoongi semakin menjadi, amarahnya sudah sampai kepuncak, ia melempar semua yg ada dihadapanya dengan brutal… wanita itu hanya melihatnya dalam diam, ekspresi wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat kasihan dengan lelaki yg di hadapanya ini.

"GEOJITMAL!" Tiba" sepasang tangan memeluknya erat mencoba menghentikan aksi gila yg Min Yoongi lakukan

"Hyung… hentikan… aku mohon hentikan…" lelaki yg lebih muda darinya itu memeluk erat tubuh Min Yoongi supaya Yoongi tak melakukan hal gila yg membuat rumah ini semakin berantakan.

"Lepaskan aku jungkook-aa… "

"Wanita itu… wanita itu telah membohongiku…" Yoongi menunjuk kearah ranjang dimana wanita itu tengah duduk menatapnya.

"Hyung sadarlah…" Jungkook semakin frustasi melihat kelakuan hyungnya yg semakin hari semakin tak terkontrol ini.

"Hyung aku mohon hentikan semua ini… sadarlah…"

"Cobalah untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini hyung" Jungkook menepuk pundak hyung nya tersebut untuk membuatnya tegar

"Hyeoshin noona… dia sudah meninggal satu tahun yg lalu…"

_Maybe we're all just a bunch of fools_

_Everyone lives with a love that has come to an end_

_It's not that I still have feelings for you_

_I know we can't work out_

_But why does it feel like I'm having indigestion?_

_As if my insides will explode, cries come up my throat, making me throw up_

_In my imagination, I fight with you, make up with you and understand you_

_Your hand gestures, your eyes, they are faded but not gone_

_Why won't it go away?_

_Why won't it go away?_

_Why won't it go away?_

Yoongi terduduk diam di sofa rumahnya setelah seorang Jeon Jungkook dengan bersusah payah membawa Yoongi pulang dari rumah tak terawatt tersebut, ia tampak sedang melamun tatapanya kosong, Jungkook yg melihatnya hanya menghela nafas berat…

"kau menemukanya dirumah itu lagi?" Tanya namjoon yg datang dari dapur sambil membawakan cokelat hangat untuk menyadarkan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Iya hyung… Yoongi hyung pasti mengalami masa" yg sulit sejak kematian Hyeoshin noona…" Mendengar nama yg familiar disebut, Yoongi langsung terbangun dari duduknya dan segera masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya, sementara kedua sahabatnya hanya menatap kepergianya dengan iba.

Yoongi menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, hujan tampaknya masih belum berhenti, ia berjalan mendekat kearah jendela dan menempelkan tanganya ke kaca jendela yg telah basah oleh air hujan… ia memejaman matanya…

"Siapa orang yg paling berharga bagimu?"Yoongi bertanya sambil menggandeng tangan wanita itu.

"Min Yoongi!" jawab wanita itu dengan semangat.

"kalau orang yg paling kau cintai di dunia ini?"

"Min Yoongi!"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan seorang yg bernama Min Yoongi kan?"

"Tidak akan" jawab wanita itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji"

Yoongi membuka matanya, hatinya sakit, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan perutnya terasa mual… ia kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Yoongi-aa… semuanya sudah berakhir…" kata yg wanita itu ucapkan saat Yoongi memasuki rumah wanita itu

"mwo?" Tanya Yoongi kaget

"Aku rasa kita sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi…" wanita itu mulai menahan air matanya

"apa maksudmu hyeoshin-aa…?"

"kita akhiri hubungan ini saja"

Tangisan Yoongi mulai pecah, ia memegang dadanya yg mulai terasa sakit luar biasa, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya… kenapa?

"Hyung…" Jungkook akhirnya bisa menhubungi Yoongi setelah beberapa hari ia menyendiri.

"Waeyo Jungkookie… bukanya aku sudah bilang jangan ganggu aku…" balas Yoongi jengkel… beberapa hari yg lalu ia sudah disakiti oleh orang yg paling ia cintai.

"Ini tentang Hyeoshin noona…" mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut Yoongi langsung mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Selama ini Hyeoshin noona sakit keras…" jatntung Yoongi langsung berdegup dengan kencang.

"Dan tadi pagi dia…" Jungkook tidak bisa melanjutkan kata"nya

"Ada apa dengan Hyeoshin ada apa denganya?Katakana Jungkook-aa!" Yoongi sudah mulai tak sabar mendengar penjelasan Jungkook

"Hyeoshin noona meninggal tadi pagi…" Seketika tubuh Yoongi langsung lemas, ia terjatuh, hal yg paling ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi, air mata yg ia bendung dari tadi akhirnya pecah disertai suara tangisanya.

"Kau pasti menyangka diriku bodoh kan…?"

"Kau pasti menertawakanku dari sana kan…?"

"Benar… aku adalah orang yg paling bodoh di dunia ini"

Yoongi duduk di ranjang rumah tua tersebut sambil menatap keluar jendela, ia mencoba mengenang sosok yg dahulu menghuni rumah tersebut, ia mengedarkan pandanganya menjelajah setiap sudut bagian rumah tersebut, baginya setiap sudut dari rumah tersebut menghadirkan kenangan tersendiri bersama kekasihnya sampai akhirnya pandanganya tertuju pada selembar kertas yg terselip di sebuah buku. Kertas itu sudah terlihat kusam dan berdebu… mata Yoongi melebar setelah melihat kertas tersebut.

_Dear: Min Yoongi, orang yg paling berharga dan aku cintai di dunia ini._

_ Yoongi-aa… maafkan aku… itu adalah kata perttama yg ingin aku ucapkan padamu… maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi janji yg kita buat, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tapi… aku rasa takdir berkata lain… aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka jadi aku memilih utnuk meninggalkanmu sebelum hari itu datang… aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu… demi kebahagiaanmu… janganlah terlalu memikirkanku, aku akan baik" saja disini, aku akan selalu melihatmu disini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu tenggelam dalam kesedihan… karena itu juga akan membuatku sedih… kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong dengan perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu Min Yoongi…_

Air mata Yoongi kembali tumpah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia bisa melihat bercak" darah yg sudah mongering dalam surat tersebut… ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya menjalani saat yg sulit saat bersamanya dan ia harusnya bergembira karena kekasihnya sekarang sudah hidup dengan tenang disana… disisi sang maha pencipta, ia akan menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik.

"Aku mengerti Hyeoshin-aa…"

"maafkan aku ya tak bisa menjadi sandaran yg baik bagimu…"

"aku disini bahagia untukmu…"

"goodbye… my love"

-end-


End file.
